Attacker (Area 51)
In 1947, an alien attacker crashed in New Mexico and was recovered in Area 51. Decades later, it was rebuilt and later used by Steven Hiller and David Levinson to destroy the alien mothership in the War of 1996. History Arrival on Earth In 1947, a Harvester scout ship crash landed in Roswell, New Mexico. The ship and its occupants were taken to Area 51. Two of the aliens died in the crash, while the third expired a few weeks later. Area 51's scientists had tried to repair the ship since the late 1960's while learning much from its technology. However, they were unable to duplicate the power source for the ship until its systems were reactivated by the arrival of the mothership on July 2, 1996. War of 1996 During the War of 1996, the ship was pressed into service by Captain Steven Hiller and David Levinson to infiltrate the alien mothership, and uploading a computer virus into its system. After creating the virus and entering the ship with the refurbished vessel, Steven and David tried to break their ship free but they found themselves trapped and remain hidden until then. They then managed to destroy the mothership with a nuclear warhead and barely escaped from the ensuing explosion, forcing the pilots to safely crash land back on Earth. Gallery Spaceship in Area 51 ID4screencaps-006.jpg|The bodies of the aliens recovered from the Roswell incident. A51 05.png Independence Day (1996).png IndependenceDay 412Pyxurz.jpg A51 Spaceship 01.png Attacker (Area 51) Protective shield.png|Deflector shield being activated. File:A51 Spaceship 02.png A51 Spaceship 03.png A51 Spaceship 04.png A51 Spaceship 05.png A51 Spaceship 06.png Inside the vessel Untitled 2.png Inside ship 02.png Inside ship 03.png Inside ship 04.png Inside ship 05.png| Spaceship taking off Takeoff 01.png Takeoff 02.png Takeoff 03.png Takeoff 04.png Takeoff 07.png Takeoff 08.png Takeoff 10.png Takeoff 12.png Takeoff 13.png Takeoff 14.png Takeoff 15.png Takeoff 17.png Entering the mothership Untitled-1.png ID4 Mothership.png Approaching mothership 01.png Approaching mothership 02.png Approaching mothership 05.png Approaching mothership 07.png Approaching mothership 08.png Approaching mothership 11.png Approaching mothership 12.png Approaching mothership 13.png Approaching mothership 14.png Approaching mothership 15.png Escaping the mothership Mother ship boom 01.png Mother ship boom 02.png Mother ship boom 03.png Mother ship boom 04.png Mother ship boom 05.png Mother ship boom 06.png SFX Attacker.jpg|Rear view of the ship. ID4Attacker.jpg Untitled-0.png|Cockpit. Behind the Scenes *The ship was a full-scale model measuring about 65 ft. (20 m) wide that took four months to build. *The ship was designed by production designer Oliver Scholl. In The Art and Making of Independence Day: Resurgence, Scholl says "We built the interior and exterior of the attacker in one set. Meaning the attacker that was actually siting on the stage had a full interior that you needed to shoot. So you could take the whole front third of the attacker off and stick a camera in the back. It sounds really easy but it was really impractical, so that was a real torture job for of photography Karl Walter Lindenlaub and for the shooting crew afterwards. But the cool thing was you had a full interior you only had to build it once, so you saved some money. That's what I remember, shooting those sets were like my babies." Category:Alien Ships Category:Vehicles